Seven Days
by Kogi
Summary: HD Slash. Seven days, seven chapters. A beginning and an end.
1. Day One

The A/N is really long, I know. But this is the first chapter of my first story, so please bear with me. I promise it will be shortened after the first chapter.

Warnings: 

****

Slash,**OOC** - this is going to be a H/D fic, so if you have a thing against aggressive!harry and bottom!draco, don't read. (I really don't want to use dom and sub; sounded too extreme. I prefer the Japanese seme & uke.)

****

Bad English - I've come to this English speaking country for six years, and my English refused to improve to a level that I wanted it to be. The only advice I'm getting seems to be "read more, write more". So here I am, second stage of my genius plan to success in English language. (I think I have read enough please insert "slash" right here to be writing this.)

I would love to receive suggestions as to grammar, spelling, diction (huge problem here; never seem to find the right word I'm looking for), writing style, etc, etc. But please don't flame me saying "Your English sucks!" or something like that. I KNOW!!!

I've read over my notes (story outline, scenes I've written, etc.) and found it oddly familiar. Please believe me when I say I did not intend to copy _any_ of the fics out there. But there are so many H&D fics that it's really hard to come up with original plots… and I'm not a very creative person, sorry.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I don't have to worry about failing English. That means no.

~*~*~*~

Chapter One - The First Day

Rapid footsteps echoed through the empty corridor; heartbeats pounded painfully against his chest. He cannot believe what just he just heard. Well, this is finally happening, isn't it?

Harry increased his already fast footsteps, hoping to get to Dumbledore as soon as possible. He was oblivious to the dark figure leaned against the wall, until that figure spoke up.

"Why, Potter, you must be very excited. Another chance to show off your heroism, hmm?" 

There stepped into the candlelight, sneering, was Draco.

He knew Harry would go run to Dumbledore the instant he heard the news. What he didn't understand is that why he felt he needed to stand here, wait for Harry. He couldn't explain the urge to see him, talk to him, when they would probably end up in a pointless fight. Was he concerned for the boy? Of course not…

"Shut up, Malfoy. And get out of the way. I don't have time for this."

"Of course you don't. You are too busy getting yourself killed." If they had listened carefully, they would find that it sounded more like worry than sarcasm. But neither of them did.

"I said, _shut, up. _You don't want me to shut you up."

"Oh, yeah? Like how?"

"Like this." **(1)**

Harry didn't know what made him did that. He only knew that he might very well die the next day, so why bother listening to his brain when his heart's desire had been ignored for so long?

He grabbed Malfoy by his shoulder, shoved him against the wall and… kissed him.

It wasn't a lover's kiss, either. It was meant to be a punishment, pouring his anger, frustration… and unintentionally, his desperation and desire, into the kiss. He kissed him deeply, ravishing his mouth, seeking something that even he didn't know of.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, too stunned to have any reaction. He hadn't expected Harry to really "shut him up". Well, he had. He expected Harry to punch him, hurt him, but not _this._ Not that he didn't like it…

He had dreamt of Harry, dreamt of this before. And he knew Harry did, too. But he just never thought it would become reality. Sometimes, in Potions class, when Snape is giving an extremely boring lecture, he'd find Harry staring at him, dreamily; something sparkled in his eyes that looked only too familiar. Something that he found looking at the mirror, in his own eyes, after thinking of the boy that is now currently sucking his tongue out.

Only the difference between his fantasies and reality is that _he _should be the one that sucked _Harry's _tongue out, not the other way around. Mind set, he tilted his head slightly and kissed Harry back.

The last reaction Harry expected was this. He was even surprised at the time length of Draco's shock state, allowing him to kiss him for that long before slapping him right on the face.

Draco took advantage of Harry's start and gripped his shoulder, rolled both of them around so that now Harry's back was pressed against the wall. His grip on Harry's shoulder tightened, his other hand came up around Harry's neck, pressing their mouths closer, battling for dominance.

After Harry gotten through his shock, he was fully enjoying himself, the purpose of his being here totally forgotten. **(2) **In fact, he was enjoying this a little too much. His arms wrapped around Draco's waist, rubbing and seeking for flesh. The end of Draco's shirt was pushed upwards, revealing creamy white skin. Harry flattened out his palms, caressing the incredibly soft and smooth skin under his hand, almost lost in the silky sensation. Nothing in his fantasies could compare to the real sensation of having his palms against Draco's beautiful skin.

Satisfied at when he found, he pushed the blonde against the small of his back, aligning their bodies perfectly and tightly together.

He heard Draco's gasp, at his erection poked against his thigh, or at his hand that was currently exploring beneath his pants, he didn't know.

Smirking against Draco's lips, which Draco noted highly un-Harry and wickedly good on him, Harry turned them around again.

Before Draco could protest, Harry ripped the neck of his shirt open, revealing his delicate and, to Harry, delicious shoulder. He trailed kisses along Draco's jaw, sucking at the soft and sensitive skin on his neck, creating countless love bites. Hmm… Draco's skin tasted wonderful, like vanilla, creamy and soft. 

Draco thrown his head back violently and moaned, hitting the back of his head of his head on the wall in the process, but he didn't care. Harry was fire, every inch of his body that came in contact with Harry's body burned scorchingly, and the parts of his body that weren't contact with Harry's body was icily cold, waiting to be warmed.

This is not how he imagined it would be. _He _should be doing all these wonderful things _to _Harry. But…

'I will…' Draco's thought was stopped by a gasp escaping from his lips. He was sure that the place Harry just sucked on would leave a _very_ visible love bite tomorrow. 

'Get my revenge…' more gasps. Harry was _nibbling_ on his exposed skin.

'Later…' 

By now Draco had already forgotten what he was going to do later.

Harry smiled evilly against Draco's skin. Not exactly what Draco expected, hmm? 

His tongue continued to trail along the hollow area on Draco's shoulder, all the way to the end that joined with his arm, took it with his mouth and bit slightly on it.

Draco made a small sound that sounded suspiciously like a mewl.

Harry almost laughed, despite his mouth full of Draco's shoulder. That was cutest sound he'd ever heard. He traced the outline of Draco's bone in his mouth with his tongue slowly, and Draco shivered violently. Harry could actually felt Draco's legs trembling against his own. He was sure that if he weren't pressed against him, Draco would be falling to the floor. Draco liked it, whether he admits it or not.

As he reached for Draco's trousers and fumbled with his belt, he heard Ron's voice calling him.

"Harry? Are you here? Where are you? I thought you were going to see Professor Dumbledore…" It sounded like Ron was a several corridors away, looking for him.

Harry couldn't imagine what would happen if Ron saw what he was doing now.

As if Ron's voice has awaken him from a dream, Harry pushed himself off Draco roughly, stumbled back clumsily, as though suddenly Draco was some kind of disease.

"Oh God, what was I doing?" He mumbled under his breath, not daring to look at the boy in front of him, and fled towards the direction of Ron's voice.

Draco didn't even look at the direction of Harry, and slowly slid down the wall, as his trembling legs couldn't hold his weight anymore. He was still panting heavily, gasping for air, but his body became unbearably cold without Harry's' touch.

Hands covering his furiously beating heart, Draco repeated Harry's question in a whisper, "What _were_ we doing?"

He started bumping his head against the wall. This time, intentionally.

~*~*~*~

****

1. This is REALLY old. But I _needed _for them to have some "action". And I'm running out of ideas. So as soon as I thought of a better reason for the "action", I'll rewrite it.

****

2. I know it's pretty weird that Harry could forget that his life is in danger, even when he is snogging with Draco. But this chapter is more of Draco's point of view, I will explain more Harry's view in next chapter, when he look back at the kiss. I just didn't think it would fit well in here… you can't think straight when you are snogging.

My story outline told me that I should talk about the war in this chapter, but this seems like a perfect place to end the chapter, and I really don't want to start off by talking about the war, so I guess I will leave that to the next one.

Anyway, I liked to start things from the beginning, and describe how they develop their feelings for each other… But hey, I've only got seven days! And since they already knew each other, so I can't really write "love at first sight". So just bear with me, pretend they already like (or lust) each other, all right? I promise on the next story (if I were ever going to write one) I'll write about _how _they came to like each other…

That's all. Please review!!! Tell me if I used the correct words, if my spelling is correct (I did use spell check, but you can't really trust those, can you?), if I miss any verb tense, if I have too many run-on sentences, if this is totally not worth reading because is _tooooo_ old (I have very few creative bugs in my brain)…etc. But please look at my warnings before flaming me, otherwise I'm going to ignore you.


	2. Day Two

Warnings: **Slash**, **OOC**, **Bad English** (For detailed warnings please refer to the first chapter. Do not flame me before reading it.)

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I don't have to worry about failing English. (To Ancient Galaxy: Okay, maybe I won't fail. But I need at least 80% in English to get into the universities I wanted to, and that's freaking me out. It's a miracle that I stay above 70%.) Anyway, that means no.

If anybody wishes to be my beta, please email me~^_*

~*~*~*~

Chapter Two - The Second Day

__

Animus, vinculum

Our truest hearts

We are to affiliate everything we have

We are to unite our soul and power

From now on

We are of but one

Forever and ever

You are mine

"Draco, will you be mine?" Harry looked down at him, hands roaming over his naked body.

He looked up at Harry, whose marvelous green eyes burned through him. He felt that his whole body was so weak and vulnerable that he could dissolve into sand the next second.

"Yes, Harry. Please." He hissed through his teeth, panting. Harry's finger brushed across his nipple, his touch soft and light as feathers. He wanted to arch up to Harry's touch, Harry's finger, but found himself unable to move. He was mesmerized. His head swimming, arms and limps too heavy to be moved. But his senses were as clear as ever. He could feel every inch of Harry's finger on his bare skin, touching his very soul. He knew he was lying on a bed; he could feel the silky sheet underneath his over sensitive skin.

"Please, Harry. Make me yours." He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to move his eyes down to see Harry's toned muscle, the honey colored skin of his chest. But somehow he couldn't move his eyes away from Harry's. Those green eyes were drawing him in, drawing him in. He was drowning, and there was nothing he wanted more than drowning deeper and deeper and deeper.

"Please, Harry." He whispered.

Those green eyes sparkled captivatingly, the intensity in Harry's eyes made him wanted to cry. No one had ever looked at him like that, like he was the most important thing, or person, in the world. No one. 

He felt Harry's hands slid down to the side of his waist, his thighs and then over. Under the pressure of Harry's hands, he found moving his legs extremely easy. He spread his legs and Harry settled himself in between them. Harry's hands moved to hold his hips, as he again drowned Draco into his emerald eyes.

"Draco, you are mine…"

Say that again, Harry, say that again.

"Draco, you are late."

What?

This is not what you said, this is not how you said it, and this is… not your voice.

Draco's eyes snapped open. Nope. No emerald eyes, only the beady eyes of Vincent Crabbe.

Draco's eyes fell closed again. He wanted to go back to that dream again. He heard his own voice saying, 

"Go away, Vince. I'll meet you at breakfast."

Crabbe grunted and stomped out of the room.

Draco slowly sat up on his bed, his knees drawn to his chest and his face in his hands.

Oh, god. Did he just dreamt of himself begging to be fucked by Harry Potter?

And he _enjoyed _it. It felt so… different. Never in his dreams or fantasies had either of them showed any personal emotion. It would usually consist of plain sex. And he was on top.

He was a teenage boy, and teenage boys have hormones. He didn't think dreaming of Harry Potter had any significance. Dreams consist of Potter were just _slightly_ better and more than the other ones, that's all. At least that's what he thought before yesterday. But now… Harry was special. He couldn't get rid of his eyes, or the way he looked at him…

Draco felt his chest burned just by thinking of Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes were fires; he felt himself burned every time and everywhere he looked at him. Harry's eyes were emeralds, shining different shades of green with his mood. He remembered them being a deep, deep forest green when they… made out. And Harry's eyes were whirlpools, sucking his soul out of his body and into his eyes. He couldn't get rid of the way Harry looked at him, either. Never in his life that he felt so cherished, loved.

But… That was all a dream, right?

Draco sighed, jumped out of bed, decided to put the dream and his weird feelings in the back of his head. But when he put on his shirt and looked at the mirror, all memories and emotions rushed back at him again. He tentatively placed a finger on the strawberry mark on the side of his neck and shivered. Great. Now it's sensitive.

He closed his eyes, couldn't help but feeling Harry's mouth, Harry's lips, Harry's teeth on his skin. He unconsciously moved above his skin, caressing the mark, then slid his finger down to his shoulder, underneath the silky shirt, following the path of Harry's mouth from his memory.

Realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hand to his side and tiredly placed his forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. Welcoming the cool sensation of the mirror against his burning skin, he sighed, forming a little fog on the mirror.

What should he do now? It's not even near winter; he couldn't very well put on a scarf. Pretending to have a cold? No, Malfoys never get sick. Even if they did, they would never show.

Fumbling for at least half an hour, he finally gave up and decided not to hide it at all. Well, it wasn't _that _unusual for Draco Malfoy to have a sex life, was it? He just wouldn't tell who it was.

There. He took a final glance at the mirror and hesitantly smiled to himself. He walked out if his room with his chin held up in the air.

~*~*~*~

Draco was not here yet. No, _Malfoy_ was not here. With malice. Harry corrected himself the millionth time. He just happened to notice Malfoy was one of the Slytherin that were gone. And it was completely expected. Why would he be here? Everyone knew where half of the Slytherins gone to. 

For the first time, Harry saw no twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes when he looked at the teacher's table. Even Dumbledore couldn't stop them from making their choice. Even him couldn't stop them from leaving Hogwarts and going to Voldemort.

And Malfoy, being the Prince of Slytherin, whose father the most active in the Death Eaters, why would he be here? Why wouldn't he go back to where he belonged?

So then why is he looking at the Slytherin table every minute and subconsciously looking for a flash of platinum hair?

Harry sighed, looking down at his plate, suddenly lost all of his appetite. Who was he kidding? He _hoped _Draco would be here.

Why? Because he thought any evil who got kissed by the hero of the wizarding world would turn good in one night? No, but he thought… He thought there was _something _between them. He thought, or rather, _hoped_ it meant somethingto Draco. 

It was almost an unspoken agreement, a secret shared only between them. Every time they got one bit closer, every time they have a chance of developing something supposedly _not_ enemies, they would pull away; they would automatically build a wall of hostility, anger, and sarcasm between them.

And now… Harry was tired. He was tired of living up to other people's expectation. Why couldn't he live for himself, just for once?

Harry felt like he was one of those cancer patients in those muggle movies that Aunt Petunia loved to watch. If you were going to die tomorrow, what will you want to do most?

He wanted to break the wall between him and Draco.

~*~*~*~

The first lesson is Care for Magical Creatures, with Slytherins, as usual. But when Draco strolled into the field in front of Hagrid's hut fifteen minutes late, Harry thought his jaw dropped.

Hagrid glared at Draco, wanting to ask why Draco was late, but Draco completely ignored him and walked to the where the Slytherins sat, without even looking at Hagrid. Harry distantly heard Ron muttered something about 'stupid show off Slytherins', but Harry couldn't care less. Draco was here, at Hogwarts, in the same classroom as him. Draco didn't leave.

Harry tried to catch Draco's eyes, but the blonde wouldn't look at him. He sat down in between Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe, and in front of Harry, as Harry purposely sat behind the Slytherins. Suddenly, something on the side of Draco's neck caught Harry's eyes, and he couldn't move them away anymore.

It was a _love bite. _The reddish pink mark stood out very much on Draco's pale skin, and Draco had no intention of covering it whatsoever. That was the only prove of the actual existence of what happened last night. As Harry's eyes caressed the love bite, he could still feel Draco's skin on the tip of his tongue. Smooth, soft, sweet, and slightly salty because of the sweat.

Harry closed his eyes, willing his heartbeat to slow down. When he opened his eyes again, he forced them to focus on Hagrid, but a smell of vanilla distantly lingered at his nostril, too stubborn to go away.

Oh, god. He wanted him so much, to touch the red mark on his neck, to press his lips against the smooth skin, to bury his hand in that soft, silky platinum hair of his, to wrap his arms around the slim frame, to have his body pressed against his own perfectly…

Harry's eyes were focused on Hagrid and the unknown magical creature the whole lesson, but his brain had not decipher one word Hagrid was saying, his hands only imitating Ron's without knowing what he was doing. He swore to himself never to sit behind Draco ever again.

Why had he not known before? He wanted him for so long…

But of course, he already knew the answer. For such a long time, he had been living up the image of Harry Potter, of this nice, brave, innocent boy who will do anything for the wizarding world. This didn't mean that this wasn't him. He was still him. He was still Harry Potter. His hatred and wish to destroy Voldemort had not change. He wasn't pretending. That was part of him.

But that wasn't all of him. There was part of him that he had locked up in a place that even he didn't know about. It was a place in the back of his head, a place he didn't know that it exist, and here, hid all s forbidden feelings, emotions that weren't suppose to exist.

He was good at hiding himself. It was a habit that he got from living with the Dursleys. He was used to hide the parts of him that people didn't wish to see. 

It was no different in Hogwarts. Of course, people were willing to know him, but there were also expectations of him. He wasn't just anybody. He was Harry Potter.

He was so used to hiding himself that he unintentionally hid the parts of him that was unwanted in a dark, dark place that no one, including himself, knows about.

But when those emotions, those feelings got too much to bear, like ocean hid behind a dam, any small leek could lead to the total destruction of the dam.

He remembered in his fifth year, when he knew Voldemort was back, it was the first leek. People looked at the ill-tempered, dangerous Harry and asked, "What happened to you, Harry?" Well, what had they expect? He hated Voldemort. Voldemort caused all the misfortune in his life. His life goal was to live longer than Voldemort without all of his friends dying under Voldemort's hands. Had they expect him to be all polite and nice, sitting around waiting for Voldemort to be destroyed, like what they expected him to do? He was only human. He had emotions, he could feel anger, hatred, all the negative emotions as well as positive ones like… love.

When Voldemort had declared war, the dam deep inside him had completely broke down. He had nothing to lose. He didn't care what people think, what they expected of him. He wanted to be himself, _all _of himself. He didn't care if people would accept that part of him. He was tired of hiding. That was when… he followed his heart instead of his brain.

~*~*~*~

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson was in the Slytherin common room, facing one sulking Draco Malfoy dreaming off to distance.

"Yes?" Draco's eyes refocused on Pansy, his voice bored and monotone.

"Draco, we are leaving tomorrow. We have to." Her voice was soft, like a mother would talk to a stubborn child.

Draco suddenly knew what she was talking about. Oh, damn.

Before Draco could reply, Pansy spoke again.

"Draco, you are coming with us, right?" 'Us' meant her and Crabbe. The three of them were the only seventh year Slytherin that were still in Hogwarts. He knew Pansy and Vince only stayed today because of him. As for the reason he hadn't gone, well…

Draco wanted to reply to her, 'Of course, why wouldn't I be leaving?' But somehow, when the words came out of his mouth, it became, 

"I guess so. I'll see tomorrow."

Pansy suddenly had a sorrowful expression on her face that was gone too fast for Draco to decipher. She smiled.

"All right. I need to go pack now. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she left the common room.

Draco sat staring at the wall for a while, then he too stood and walked to his room tiredly.

As he slumped down on his bed, he brain automatically replayed the last conversation with his father.

"Draco, you might have disappointed me in some areas, but I believe I have taught you well in others. I trusted you to make the right choice. I won't force you to do anything against your will, because that will only prove my failure in educating my child. Just remember one thing, Draco. If you chose otherwise, you are not a Malfoy anymore. You know that I will not hesitate to clear any obstacle on my path to achieve my goal."

Draco knew exactly what that meant. Since Voldemort declared war, unlike other Death Eaters, father had not sent one word to him as to command him to go home or leave Hogwarts. He "trusted him to make the right choice", as he put it. He wouldn't lower himself to drag him home. If Draco hadn't known enough to leave by himself, his father will disown him. And if father saw him on the battlefield facing against him, he would not hesitate to Avada Kedavra him, because he would not be his son anymore.

Draco thought that speech was totally unnecessary before. Why would he "choose otherwise"? He had always been clear as to which side he was on.

But again… he was still at Hogwarts. The choice… It had been really easy before, why is it now… Was he actually thinking about…?

"Argh…" Frustrated, Draco buried his face in his pillow, trying to suffocate himself so that he wouldn't need to think anymore.

~*~*~*~

Uh… that's all for chapter two… It's still too short for my liking. I like to read nice, long chapters so I kinda hoped I could write one like those, too. But OMG, writing about character's thoughts is so hard!!! It looks confusing even as I read it myself. It makes absolutely no sense. I actually finished writing this last, last Saturday, and I spent an entire week *trying* to make it better, and then I found a stupid mistake so I have to delete the chapter and spent another week rewriting a couple paragraphs (that's why last week it was supposed to be "updated" but nothing new appeared). 

And again, I was not able to follow my story outline and write what I wanted to write. I kept thinking it would go better if I put it in the next chapter… That's what happened in chapter one, too. -_-" So I hope if there is anything didn't make sense it would be cleared in the next chap. Geeze, this chapter is so pointless. I was struggling whether to post it or not. But… here it is. Now I don't even wanna look at it. Do not expect the next chapter too soon.

To everyone who reviewed, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. I know there isn't much in this chapter, but… it's needed. Although it looks pretty pointless… 

Thank you so much for reviewing!!!^^


	3. Day Three

Warnings: **Slash**, **OOC**, **Bad English** (For detailed warnings please refer to the first chapter. Do not flame me before reading it.)

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I don't have to worry about not getting into Uni. _

A million thanks to my wonderful betas Skye and Aoi Me. Thanks to them now you guys don't have to endure my grammar mistakes and awkward wordings. ^_^

~*~*~*~

Chapter Three - The Third Day

"Bye, Panse." Draco smiled, pulling Pansy into a hug.

Draco, Pansy, and Crabbe were at the front gate of Hogwarts, waiting for the morning train, Pansy and Crabbe's luggage at their feet.

He was just about to release her when Pansy suddenly tightened her arms around him.

"Oh, Draco… are you sure you are not coming with us?" Her voice was a little broken, and when she pulled away, Draco saw that there were tears in her eyes.

Draco laughed.

"What's the matter, Panse? It's not like we're not seeing each other again. You know, I might as well be home tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe…" But something in her eyes faintly reminded him of the awkward look she gave him last night; it was like even Pansy herself didn't believe what she was saying.

Pansy murmured a levitating spell and both hers and Crabbe's luggage floated into the air.

"Well, then. Goodbye, Draco."

"I'll see you."

Draco thought that he heard Pansy whisper under her breath 'I hope not', but he must have heard it wrong. Seeing Pansy and Crabbe's backs diminishing in his eyesight was like throwing a weight on Draco's stomach; he felt it painfully heavy but oddly empty at the same time.

Feeling incredibly depressed, he put his hands in his pockets and turned away from the gate. But instead of going back to his dormitory, he walked towards to lake. There were some things he needed to clear out in his mind, and the lake sounded like a great idea. There are not many students at this time in the morning. They are either at class or… well, in their dorm. He was supposed to have Potions on Wednesday mornings. But Snape was the first one to leave Hogwarts; he left the day before war began, which resulted in one extra free period for every student. Once the war started, none of the professors bothered to fill in Snape's place; they all spent their time contributing to the war. It was a wonder why they hadn't been in the battlefield. Draco had a suspicion that the Headmaster refused to let them get involved directly, which was probably the reason why Harry Potter was still hanging around here. Dumbledore had insisted that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world and tried to maintain as much "normal activities" as possible. Sometimes Draco found it quite amusing, that the attention all of the students paid was more than he ever saw in his more than six years in Hogwarts. Some of them, mostly Gryffindors, decided to devote themselves into the war, while others simply wanted to learn more to defend themselves when the time came. Defence against the Dark Arts suddenly became the favorite course in school.

Speaking of favorite courses… Draco's eyes darkened when he thought of his favorite course and therefore, favorite teacher. Professor Snape's leave announced to the whole school that he, indeed, was a Death Eater. Although Draco had a faint idea that Voldemort might not be the one Snape was loyal to, he hadn't planned to consult anyone with his suspicion. He had known Snape since he could remember. Snape had always been the one he'd looked up to. Whenever he needed someone to talk to, the one he'd look for was not Lucius, not Narcissa, but Snape. In a way, Snape was more like a father to him than anybody else was. Nobody knew him better than Snape, and vice versa. They understood each other. In fact, they were probably the only one that understood each other. He only wished Snape were here with him.

****

It was Snape that led him out of the little castle that Lucius had built around him, it was Snape that made him question, and it was Snape that taught him not to absorb what other people told him like a mindless sponge. Snape was not some bloody Gryffindor; he was a Slytherin, just like him. If Professor Snape was really a spy for the Light side, there must be a reason… More than once that Snape had hinted at him, "Do not let other people control you, Draco, you are you and no one can change that. Do what you think is right, and you will always be right." He didn't want to disappoint his mentor and father figure.

That was the reason he stayed.

Draco looked down at his shoes, kicking the grass as he walked across the lawns. The green, fresh, wet grass told him that he had arrived at his destination, but he kept walking without looking up.

__

What are you when I needed you the most? Draco thought, irritated. _I don't know what is right anymore, Severus, tell me what to do…_

"Malfoy."

Suddenly a person's figure came into Draco's eyesight. That person was sitting on the grass, cross-legged, hands supporting his or her weight from behind. That person was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, so clearly he or she was a Hogwarts student.

He carefully lifted his eyes. _Please let it not be the person I thought I heard. Please let me heard wrong…_

He saw a pair of emerald eyes staring up at him, no emotion was revealed from those depths of green.

Draco thought he'd hate to see the face of the person in front of him. He thought when they see each other again, they'd forget everything that happened two nights ago. But when he actually _did _see him, all he can feel was panic. 

What was he supposed to do now? Say "Hi, how's it going, Harry"? Pretend nothing happened and scold him as usual? Was there any point insulting him, after everything that _did _happened?

Clearly Harry was shocked to see him, too. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, no words escaping their mouths. Then Harry regained his composure.

"Sit." Harry offered.

Without waiting for Draco's answer, he turned his face towards the lake again.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it? The lake… it calms you, especially when you have something on your mind." He added meaningfully.

Draco looked out at the lake. It truly was beautiful. The morning sun made the surface of the lake almost shining silver. He felt his heart melt as the soft ripples covered one another.

Sighing softly, he looked around and his eyes fell on the tree approximately ten feet away from Harry's position.

He walked over to the tree and sat down, back leaning against the tree trunk. He pulled his knees against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. But he wasn't looking at the lake. He was facing Harry.

Harry turned his head slightly, amusement in his voice.

"I'm not going to jump you, you know. You don't have to avoid me like that."

Draco doubted if he'd really care if Harry jumped him. He thought of the incident two nights ago. He couldn't help but wonder, what was Harry thinking when he kissed him? Did he even _realize_ that he was kissing Draco Malfoy, his supposed archenemy, and not some pretty Gryffindor or Ravenclaw girl that he was thinking of? Did he regret it…?

Of course he did. It's not like it's something Harry Potter would dream about everyday. As he just said a second ago, it wouldn't happen again.

Apparently Harry was thinking along the same lines, because he saw Harry lay down on the grass, his hands folded under his head, his face turned towards the sky and a slight pink tinted his cheeks. For the longest time, they just sat there with each other's company, feeling each other's presence, Draco staring at Harry, and Harry staring at the sky.

Then suddenly Draco shifted, feeling uncomfortable with his current position.

"Stay. Please." It was the first time ever Harry said the word "please" to him, and it was because he thought Draco was leaving.

Perhaps that was the reason he said what he said.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, using a soft tone that he didn't know he was capable of.

Then he realized what he just said.

"I didn't mean it that way… I mean…"

Harry chuckled.

"It's okay, Malfoy."

Draco didn't trust himself to speak for a moment, and then Harry spoke again.

"Can you imagine, Draco, that while we are watching the lake and the sky, people are fighting and dying at this very moment?"

Draco's heart leaped, at Harry's first time use of his given name, or at the topic he brought up, he didn't know. Perhaps both.

"Why are you here, Potter? Why aren't you out there and fighting?" He asked slowly, making sure every word came out of his lips clearly. He wasn't just asking for fun.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let us." He said simply.

Just as Draco had suspected. 

Just then, Harry spoke again.

"But we are invited to the meetings of the Order," he turned his face so that he was looking straight into Draco's eyes. "We usually meet at ten in the morning, in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor."

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked almost angrily. He did _NOT _ask to know the secrets of the Light side.

Harry shrugged.

"Just thought I'd tell you."

He paused. When he spoke again, it was softly, almost hesitantly.

"Have you ever consider…" He pushed himself off the grass and walked slowly towards Draco. 

"… 'Staying here' staying here?" He was right in front of Draco; their faces merely inches away from each other. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his face when he spoke.

Draco suddenly lost all ability to move, to think, to look anywhere except at Harry's eyes.

"Why are you even asking me this, Potter? You know I…"

"I know that you are still here." Harry cut him short.

Draco opened his mouth, but no word came out.

"Why are _you _here, Draco?" Harry asked softly, as if luring him into some kind of trap.

Draco tore his eyes away from Harry's.

"That's none of your bus…"

He didn't finish his sentence because his lips were covered with Harry's.

Unlike the kiss they shared two nights ago, this one was simply a touch of lips. No tongues, not even friction. They were only pressing their lips together, as if to share warmth. Or maybe it wasn't warmth that Harry wanted to share with him, but a message.

Draco heart was beating so hard that he was sure that it would jump out of his chest. And before he could do anything, Harry pulled back.

"It is. Believe me. It is." He whispered, the tip of his finger lightly scraped down one side of Draco's cheeks. Then he stood up and turned away, after murmuring, "It's ten fifteen already. I have to go."

Draco watched Harry's back dumbly, his heart pounding against his vocal chords. Should he call out to him? Would Harry turn around? What should he say when he turned around? What _did _he want to say? _Is _there anything to be said…?

Harry was gone.

Draco looked out at the lake, but the soft, gentle ripples couldn't calm him anymore. His heart was fluttering, dancing, beating at the base of his throat, as if wanting to jump out of him.

Harry had seen through him. He knew exactly what Draco wanted. Maybe even more than Draco himself knew about, or was willing to admit. He knew about Draco's deepest secret and desire, the one Draco had tried so hard to conceal.

Draco shut his eyes tightly, as if to block out the million things that was going through his mind.

Harry had left him no choice but to admit to himself, that…

He wanted Harry.

~*~*~*~

A/N: … I have nothing to say about this chapter…*dizzy* (I swear this is _not_ how I planned it to be. I don't know what I'm writing anymore…) Except thank-yous to all my reviewers, if not for you guys it might take even longer…*sweat* Sorry this took so long. To my reviewers:

Luci Shadow: Thanks. I'm so happy to hear it! I think them falling in love with each other and staying in character at the same time is practically impossible. *faint*

Nanashi: Thank you for understanding it… Cuz even I didn't. Lol.

GaBrIeLa2: Yay! I _love _Draco on bottom, too! So happy to know someone has the same interest as I do!

Curious Dream Weaver: Wow. I didn't think anyone ever used those words to describe my writing. Lol.

Skye & Aoi Me: Thank you so much for volunteering to be my beta! 

Your name & GordosGirlie: Thank you! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.

Sweet Sorrow1: Of course they're gonna go further than that. What did you think the R is for?! Lol.

Bakachan17: Hmm… I didn't think someone who supports uke Harry would like my fic… Interesting. But this is great! I'm gonna poison you with Harry/Draco… Lol. Just kidding. ^_^ And I'm gonna change the mistakes you were talking about, too. Thank you!

Lil' Eowyn: Thanks. I planned to continue it, but you'll never know what happens, right? Ps. I'm not only a huge Harry/Draco fan; I'm addicted.

LilRedHeadGinny & Redmeadow: Thank you! I tired to improve my English by writing… That is reason why this is here… Lol.


End file.
